galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Here Be Dragons
Here Be Dragons is an episode of the 2009 TV series Caprica. Plot Teaser Sam Adama leads Daniel and Amanda Graystone up a trail in search of Zoe-A and Tamara-A's fortress. They stop for a moment. Unaware of the fortress due to the hills, Sam goes up ahead with a gun to find their bearings. Amanda is worried about Sam, recognising from somewhere, and believes he is someone not to trust. Daniel ignores her, and marvels the realistic sunlight and how all the trees look unique. He compares Zoe-A's abilities in V-World to the gods in the old creation myths. Zoe-A turns the three horses into dragons which attack the group to defeat them, which Amanda recognises as the "Dragon Fighters of Kobol" from a book Zoe knew as a child. With their guns, the dragons are defeated. To keep Willie distracted, Evelyn helps him build a model ship. He isn't too interested, as with modern technology he could be on one on V-World. Evelyn claims that soon enough experiences of them will just be beamed into people's heads, but for right now it is best he just play. She goes on to say people used to be at sea on ships like this, and would never return home for years. She asks Willie if he misses his mother, and begins comparing a ship to a family - that if crew die along the way, others can come in, though it won't be the same. Willie will rather just play on V-World, and she finally lets him. Joseph sits nearby reading a paper, and isn't thrilled that Willie isn't seeing Evelyn as a maternal figure, but thinks he may just need time. Fidelia Fazekas meets with the Guatrau - her father - while he rides his dog at night. She informs him about wooden crates she has caught being shipped out to the rebels. The Guatrau is dismissive of it, but she reminds him their actions will be popular for the rebels and their stratiotai (foreign mercenaries), which risks his influence over the Tauron refugee diaspora. She warns him Joseph and Sam have become a dangerous threat and may have to be dealt with. Act 1 Some begins knocking on the door to Joseph's apartment late at night, waking everyone up. He answers it, revealing Frankie, a fellow Ha'la'tha member, who has orders to take him to see the Guatrau immediately. Joseph refuses as he has to get dressed, and is choked from behind for not coming. Ruth saves him by stabbing Frankie in the back, and tries to get in touch with Sam who may be facing the same threat. On Gemenon, the trainees are talking about their recent experiences. Odin asks if they really "buy into" the One True God - not the real God but what the STO trainers are portraying Him as. Lexon and Devanna smoke coto with him, and are perplexed by how he came to be with "die-hard monads" in the first place, but he explains he was drafted on his parents orders. Devanna tells him God represents love, but Odin asks why the STO seems to care more about killing, and calls the STO animals and says they don't really speak for God, which Lacy agrees with. Odin rationalises that the STO will kill Lacy next as she controls their robots. Devanna passes this whole conversation off as him being high, but Lacy takes it seriously. Joseph finally gets in touch with Sam and warns him about the risk to his life. He has Ruth ring Larry so he can meet everyone at the spaceport, while he has Evelyn and Willie come with him to Goldie's, where cash and fake documents are kept in storage to allow Ha'la'tha members to do exactly what he is planning. Rush stays behind with a shotgun. When she has phoned Larry, she intends to buy the tickets at the spaceport for pick-up, and kill any Ha'la'tha members who try to break into the apartment. On Gemenon, Odin Sinclair meets with Kevin Reikle and Diego, and ask them not to see him as being involved with Lacy when the time comes to kill her. They appreciate his foresight, but Diego orders him to perform the execution. Nestor and Olaf are planning on how to get the Holoband back from the Graystones. Nestor's proposal of sabotaging Caprica City's power supply will fail, as the Graystones are on their own grid. Instead, they can just shut down the power to the house, shut down mobile signals and break into the house. Any calls that make it to the police will be ignored thanks to their GDD mole. As they break in, Serge calls the police, but is destroyed by repeated gunfire. Detecting the intrusion, the Graystones are sealed off from the Willows, having had the foresight to be in their panic room at the time. Sam continues climbing the hills, now on foot, in V-World. He asks Daniel how to destroy Tamara-A so she can live in peace, and let him do whatever he wants with Zoe-A. If Daniel refuses he will just kill them in the game so they can't see her. Amanda responds by shooting Sam first. Though he survives the first shot, he is killed in the second and re-rezzes. Checking his phone, he finds he has had a number of missed calls, including a voice message from Joseph warning him about the attacks. Nestor succeeds in hacking into the Graystones' security system, and uses it to access their computer servers. Attempting to shut down their backups, they should be able to open the panic room. Olaf spots the Graystones on CCTV using their Holobands, meaning they are still in V-World and networking is still working. Nestor can't shut down the security system, and instead resorts to using alligator clips. Odin takes Lacy into the underground and pulls a gun on her. He orders her to get on the ground, and has to get physical so she does so. It is now night in New Cap City, eleven hours into their walk and still in the forest. Amanda gives up on Daniel's search. Chasing Zoe goes nowhere, and cornering her will be met harshly. Instead, she suggests they sit down and wait for her to warm to them. On Gemenon, Diego and Kevin find that Lacy still isn't dead. Diego takes up the opportunity to interrogate her and asks if Clarice is behind her ability to control the robots, which she denies. Finally, he backs off so Odin can execute her. Instead, Odin raises his gun to shoot the two STO leaders, but the gun is empty. Diego reveals this was all a plan to test his loyalties and, having failed, he is to be executed as well. Lexon comes out from a hidden position and kills Kevin. Diego takes Lacy hostage to spare himself, but is shot from another angle by Devanna. Devanna takes Diego's key so the four can commandeer a shuttle to escape the planet. Lacy instead has them come with her to the caverns where the U-87s are stored. She re-activates them and they follow her out. At the Graystone residence, Nestor continues his attempt to bypass the locks using his own equipment. Daniel and Amanda meanwhile discuss what to do with Zoe if they are to be a family again. He tells her he is working on a robotic body for her to live in - but not the U-87. In the meantime, he thinks she would appreciate living in a V-World replica of their house that they can visit her in. Nestor succeeds in bypassing the security, and Olaf rushes to the panic room, finding there is a secondary barricade. They must wait longer to bypass this door. Back in V-World, it begins to rain and animals are heard howling. Due to the more realistic nature of New Cap City now, she is scared and has to remind herself it isn't real. In the real world, Nestor's use of the alligator clips has backfired, and his left hand catches fire from being too close to the wires. Zoe-A appears in the game and holds them at gunpoint. Daniel apologises for everything he did to her, but she accuses him of condescending her in thinking that will work. Amanda asks her to look in her eyes and say she doesn't remember her. Zoe-A finally concedes she does, and says she feels hate over her. Amanda begins to cry, and the two hug, overwhelmed by emotion. Zoe-A tells them to leave, and Amanda tells her to go look for her when she's ready. They leave V-World and soon realise the barricades are down. The house has been broken into, and they are relying on a reserve battery from solar power, meaning they are off-grid. Joseph parks in an alley to wait for Sam, and tells Evelyn if he isn't back in 10 minutes she is to take Willie to the spaceport without him. Sam reaches the car, and they rush out armed. At the residence, Nestor succeeds in breaking the barricade, and he and Olaf force the two to kneel. Olaf asks for their bands, but Nestor asks for the stolen one specifically. Amanda says she has hidden it, but Clairce calls her a liar and has them search. Clarice is still heartbroken about the betrayal and tells her how special she thought Amanda was in being the mother to Zoe the messiah. Amanda warns her not to talk about her daughter, and Clarice responds in considering herself a better mother. Amanda accuses her of sending Zoe to die, and Clarice accuser Amanda of not knowing Zoe at all, how her being communicated by Angels was unknown to them. She prepares for their executions in the name of God, but Daniel halts her by saying he wants to know God, as he has been in search of something far greater than man, cleansing and forgiving. Clarice is dumbstruck, but Olaf and Nestor aren't buying it. Behind them, the U-87 prototype rises back up, Zoe now back inside it. With its right arm detached, it bashes Nestor's head with it. Olaf shoots back, but when Clarice realises Zoe is inside the robot the two flee the house. The U-87 collapses onto the floor, and the Graystones re-enter V-World to Daniel's recreation of his house. The scenery is an illusion, being only a kilometer of distance made to look longer, though the house itself is a 1:1 replica, with access to a virtual computer that has access to all of its corresponding real computer's files. This, he hopes, will allow the two of them to communicate without the Holoband and work together in creating the new Zoe body. Joseph and Sam crack a safe at Goldie's and take out their relevant fake documents and money, but they are found by the Ha'la'tha. 20 minutes pass, with Evelyn trying to distract Willie with the offer of fox hunting on Tauron. Willie runs out of the car and into Goldie's. The Ha'la'tha members demand to know where Frankie is, but are distracted when Willie runs past them. One of the men turns to shoot at him, allowing Sam and Joseph to kill them one after the other. Joseph finds Willie, who has been shot in the hand, as Sam overpowers and beats the remaining Ha'la'tha member. Evelyn runs into Goldie's armed to check on them. They bandage Willie's hand, but when Sam notices him going cold they realise he has been shot through the hand and into the stomach, and quickly dies. Production Writing * At some point in either Season 1.0 or Season 1.5, producer Kevin Murphy realised that by having Willie Adama be a teenager 58 years before the Miniseries, he would have to be in his seventies during Battlestar Galactica, unusually old to remain in military service. To fix the issue, it was decided he be killed off and revealed to be the older-brother of the Battlestar Galactica character instead.Caprica: The Complete Series DVD, "Apotheosis" commentary. * Actor Scott Porter was originally to resign the role of Nestor in Season 1.0, killed in Barnabas Greeley's car-bombing in "End of Line". Porter was well liked on set and a fan of the franchise, and was able to negotiate being killed off here instead.Caprica: The Complete Series DVD, "Apotheosis" commentary. Deleted scenes * Extended scene of Nestore with the crocodile wires, where he warns Olaf about rushing him. Clarice asks Olaf why God allowed Mar-Beth's death, and offers to name a church after her. She loves God, but calls him a bastard. Cast Sources External links * Category:Caprica episodes